


Our Happiness is Today

by kittensmurf94



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Anal Sex, But not explicit, Fluff, I just love Brian and Justin be all lovey-dovey, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-23 05:57:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2536733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittensmurf94/pseuds/kittensmurf94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brian comes home after an exhausting day at work to spent some qualitly time with his Sunshine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Happiness is Today

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own QAF or the characters I'm writing about, this was just a cute little story that sprang into my mind. Enjoy!

Brian sighed with relief as he closed the front door. Work has been a bitch today, he was exhausted and the familiar surroundings of Britin where a welcome sight. He heard tinkering and pots clanking together from the kitchen and smiled.

"Mhhh, Sunshine, playing the good little housewife now, are you.", he smirked as he entered the kitchen. Justin was standing in front of the stove, wearing an apron and looking radiantly beautiful. Brian thanked the god that he didn't believe in and all the mighty powers above that Justin came home after being nothing in the three month he was in New York but absolutley miserable. Now, three years later, Justin was happy to stay at home, paint all day, help Brian when the art department fucked up again and basically be the house wife that he never knew he wanted to be. Brian has never been so happy.

"Welcome home honey", said Justin in the sickly sweestest voice he could managed. "How was work today?"

"A fucking bitch."

Justin laughed. "Poor baby."

"I will show you poor baby you twat!" Brian pulled Justin away from the stove and into his arms. "I missed you today Mr Taylor-Kinney."

Justin blushed. He wasn't used to Brian being so open with his feelings all the time and it made him deliriously happy. "Missed you too, Mr Kinney-Taylor."

Brian smiled and leaned down to kiss Justin. The gentle and sweet kiss turned passionate and rather steamy very quickly.

"B-Brian I have to prepare dinner!" Justin tried to pry Brian off, but his attempts were feebly and half-hearted at best. He was never good in resisting his husband. Brian grinned, turned the stove off and threw Justin over his shoulder as if he weighed nothing. Justin squeaked and protested, but Brian heard the laughter in his voice. He went up the stairs into their master bedroom and threw his Sunshine on the bed.

Justin laughed and opended his arms so that Brian could settle on top of him. Even though he liked it a lot when they tried differen positions and occasionly involved a thrid or even a forth party, he couldn't help but love the simple intimacy and the deep connection that he felt when it was just him and Brian in their own bed in their own beautifully magnificient mansion. 

They kissed again, pressing their lips closer and closer together, tongue touching tongue just tasting the other person, getting familiar with the feel and taste again after a day apart. They took their clothes off slowly, savoring the feeling. Justin sighed as Brian slowly kissed his way down his body, stopping at his chest to lick and suck on his nipple.

Brian reached for the lube has he sat between Justin legs. His husband looked absolutley beautiful as he lay open, trusting and vulnerable in front of him, eyes half closed in pleasure and chest heaving.  
He coated is fingers and caressed Justin hole, listening closely to the delicious moans the fell from the blonde's lips. 

"I love you", Brian whispered as he kissed Justin's bellybottom. "I love you Sunshine."

Justin stuttered and squirmed, blushing all the way down to his chest, unbelieveably pleased to hear those words from Brian.  
"I love you tooo -ah!" he moaned, right when Brian inserted his finger into his hole, gently strechting him, preparing him for the pleasures that were still to come.

Brian learned a while ago that he could say the dirtiest things to Justin, he wouldn't even blink, but when he whispered sweet nothings and I love you's into Justin's ear while they were making love, he turned into a blushing schoolgirl. He told the blonde how beautiful he was when he coated his cock with lube. He told him how happy Sunshine made him when he positioned himself between his legs, the tip of his cock just kissing Justin's hole.  
And as he lay on top of Justin, both of them touching from chest to toe, he put his lips near his ear, and as he entered his body with one stroke and Justin choked on his scream, Brian whispered "I love you".

 

\------BJ------

Brian and Justin were in the diner, sitting in their usualy booth. Emmentt, Ted and Michael were sitting next to them, eyeing them strangly because they couldn't keep their hands off of each other. They have never been shy with their affections, but Justin was practically sitting in Brian's lap, while the brunette lay kiss after kiss on Justin's neck and cheek.

"What is with you two today?" asked a baffeld Michal.

"Can't we be happy after the exceptinally good sex we had last night?" said Brian, giving his friends his infamous tongue-in-cheek-smirk.

"Okay TMI!"

"TMI, what are you talking about Michael, tell me more!" Emmett demanded.

Brian just smiled, turned Justin head to him and kissed him. He whispered "I love you Sunshine" in his ear, loud enough for their friends to hear it.

And Justin, not only happy to hear Brian say those words to him, but remembering the exact moment Brian said them last night, blushed.


End file.
